


Coming to Terms

by IMadeYouAPromise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Dean and Cas get a baby, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMadeYouAPromise/pseuds/IMadeYouAPromise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is involved in an accident, Castiel realises that there is only one thing that will pull him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely based on a story I saw on the news a few days ago. It really touched me and I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Of all the things in their lives that they had planned for – death, curses, being pulled back to heaven – this was so unexpected that it hadn’t even _made_ the list. When Dean came home earlier, his face full of apologies, Castiel’s head immediately became filled with every possible thing that could have gone wrong. Even _then_ , this hadn’t occurred to him. Seeing the dread on Castiel’s face, Dean immediately stepped forward to try and calm him but, in doing so, revealed exactly what had started this flurry of emotions. 

When Castiel’s eyes land on the black and green car seat in Dean’s left hand, he sees the fingers tightening on the handle. _He’s tense_ , Castiel notes, _tense and apprehensive._ He knows that his own face is betraying the outright panic he feels. He can’t even begin to imagine what in the world had possessed Dean to do this.

Dean must see the unspoken question in his eyes because just a moment later, he says “I couldn’t just leave her, Cas.”

Castiel finally meets his partner’s eyes again then and can see the pleading behind them. He never has been able to resist that look. People that think Sam is the only one capable of puppy dog eyes have clearly not spent enough time with his brother. Sighing, Castiel walks over and crouches down so that he is at eye level (sort of) with the small baby girl in the car seat. He slowly but deliberately pops open the catch on the straps, frees her arms and gently lifts her out of the seat with her blanket wrapped loosely around her. Gingerly, he adjusts her so that her head is resting in the crook of his right elbow and finally holds her very close to his body. He looks up at Dean again to see him wearing a soft, warm smile; one that very rarely makes an appearance.

Castiel cocks his head slightly. “What’s that face for?” he asks.

“It’s just,” Dean begins, setting the car seat down and reaching out to slide his arm around Castiel’s waist, “I never realised that I could ever want this until now.”

At those words, Castiel feels a warmth building up in his chest and can’t stop himself from smiling. He looks down at the tiny infant in his arms and begins gently rocking her.

“Can we keep her?” Castiel murmurs. 

Dean’s eyes widen. “Do you really mean that?”

“It will be difficult I know, but yes,” Castiel replies. “Yes, I want to raise her. With you.”

Dean positively beams and pulls his partner closer by the waist, kissing his hair. They stay like that, in their own silent bubble, for a few more minutes before Castiel asks, “Where did you find her?”

Feeling Dean tense up against him, Castiel is suddenly very sorry that he asked. He feels Dean’s hand tighten on his waist at the same time he sees his mind leaving the bunker, staring into a memory. Castiel subconsciously leans into him, hoping to offer him some support, because it is clear this is something that bothers him. He waits patiently, knowing not to rush Dean in situations like this; more often than not, that leaves one with more questions than answers.

Dean takes a shaky breath and finally replies, “In a vamp nest.”

Castiel suddenly feels such a forceful combination of shock and disgust that he very nearly drops the baby in his arms. To prevent it, he holds her even closer, already beginning to feel protective of her.

“It was just a normal hunt y’know?” Dean continues. “In fact, it was the easiest vamp hunt I’d ever done. Just as I was about to gank the last one, I heard this cry, from the corner of the warehouse.” Dean closes his eyes now, just as he always does when he remembers something truly awful. “They were gonna turn her, Cas. They were gonna train her to be the perfect fighter and then they were gonna turn her. I just…I couldn’t…”

Castiel manoeuvres the baby so that he could hold her in one arm and immediately uses his free hand to take one of Dean’s. “You did the right thing, Dean. She’ll be safer here.” Dean begins to relax slightly and Castiel squeezes his hand. “We’ll take care of her Dean. I promise nobody will hurt her as long as I’m around.”

Dean lets out all of his tension in one long sigh and laces his fingers with Castiel’s. He looks down at the baby and moves the blanket a little so it is out of her face. “She’s gonna need a name," he says.

Castiel nods in agreement but doesn’t take his eyes off Dean’s face. Seeing the adoration already beginning to shine from Dean’s eyes, Castiel smiles softly and he suddenly knows exactly what to call her.

“I think we should name her Mary,” he says. “Mary Ellen Winchester.”

And if he sees Dean begin to tear up, he never mentions it.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes them a few weeks to settle into a routine that revolves around taking care of Mary. Dean juggles research and watching her during the day while Castiel goes out to work _(“Dean, for the last time, I refuse to live off credit card fraud and hustling pool.”)_ and then they get to spend a small amount of time together before Dean goes out to hunt whatever he’s been researching at night. Then Castiel puts her to bed and waits for Dean to get home before they both go to bed themselves. However, tonight, Mary absolutely refuses to settle down. Castiel has tried everything – feeding her, rocking her, changing her (not his favourite task) – but she is still crying relentlessly. It’s now 2AM and Mary is still showing zero signs of going to sleep. Whilst simultaneously rocking her and pacing around the living room, Castiel continues to speak to her in what seems to be a futile effort to calm her.

“Please stop crying, Mary. While I understand there’s essentially nobody here who can be woken up by your incessant yelling, it’s still incredibly inconvenient.”

It doesn’t help. In fact, Mary’s crying is so loud that he doesn’t realise the door has been opened until Dean’s voice rises above the baby’s.

“Honestly, Cas, if that’s the way you’re talking to her, I’m not surprised she ain’t settling,” he says, grinning in spite of the cacophony.

Castiel turns around to face him, wearing a desperate expression. “I’ve been trying for five hours Dean. I don’t understand how she has managed to cry for this long.”

Dean laughs and shakes his head before walking towards the two of them, arms outstretched. “Here, give her to me. Let me try.”

Happily obliging, Castiel hands Mary over and watches as Dean holds her up against his shoulder and very softly strokes the back of her head.

“Hey there, baby girl, what do you think you’re doing making all that noise for your daddy, huh?” he coos gently, bouncing her. “Now that ain’t very nice, so instead how about you quiet down and then I can put you to bed? That sound good? Okay then, let’s go.”

Dean then carries Mary – her loud cries already becoming mere snuffles – towards the bedroom that he had improvised for her three weeks ago, and Castiel follows him. Once they make it to the bedroom (which is really what used to be Kevin’s room before he left except now instead of a bed there’s a cot, which Dean built using whatever scraps he could find around the bunker), Dean slowly lays her down on top of her mattress and kisses her forehead. Despite being much quieter already and being in her own bed, Mary still doesn’t seem to want to sleep, so Dean sighs and turns to Castiel.

“Will you go fetch her pacifier please, Cas?” he asks. “I left it by the waffle iron.”

Castiel nods and does just that. As he walks around the bunker, he begins to think about just how much their lives have changed. Already his thoughts always flit to Mary before anything else and even when he’s at work, all he can do is worry about her and if she’s safe and if Dean’s taking good enough care of her. He smiles to himself. At times like these, he wonders how he could have ever doubted Dean’s ability as a father. He seems to have taken to it like a bird to the sky, and his confidence and overall contentment at having a baby in the house is beginning to rub off on Castiel. He finds the red pacifier exactly where Dean said it would be and makes his way back to the bedroom. When he gets there, he hears muffled sounds from coming inside and stands just outside the door, listening. What he hears almost makes him glow from the inside out.

_“…For well you know that it’s a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Hey Jude, don’t let me down_

_You have found her, now go and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better.”_

Castiel steps back into the room then and sees Dean still standing over the cot, singing softly to Mary whose eyelids are finally starting to droop. He hands the pacifier to Dean, who takes it with a smile and gives it to the girl who so valiantly fought sleep; but even she couldn’t defy the soft tones of Dean’s go-to bedtime song. Once she has the pacifier, her eyes close completely and the room is filled with her muted snores. 

Castiel slides his arms around Dean’s waist from behind and presses a kiss to the back of his neck before resting his cheek against the back of his shoulder. Dean rests his hands on top, and slowly strokes his thumbs back and forth across the backs of Castiel’s hands. 

“You called me her ‘daddy’,” Castiel mumbles.

Dean turns his head to try and look behind him. “Yeah?”

“You’ve never said that before.” Castiel smiles again and pulls away slightly so he can turn Dean around to face him. “Does this mean we’re officially calling her our daughter?”

Just seeing Dean’s eyes light up at the thought of it is enough answer for Castiel, so he cups his partner’s face and decides to commit those sparkling green eyes to his permanent memory.

“You’re a fantastic father, Dean, and I think Mary should be proud to call herself your daughter,” he says, sincerity dripping from every syllable. 

Dean just manages to stifle a small gasp before latching his hands onto Castiel’s hips and pressing their lips together. Instantly, Cas’ hands slide upwards to tangle themselves in Dean’s hair as he kisses him back with equal force, their lips moving together like it’s the most natural thing in the world. When Dean runs his tongue along Castiel’s bottom lip, Cas pulls away and smirks.

“Uh-uh, Dean,” he whispers, gently pressing kisses down Dean’s jaw, “not in front of our baby.”

Groaning softly, Dean grabs Castiel’s wrist and pulls him out of Mary’s room and toward their own. Once inside, he closes the door and presses the smaller man against it. “You are going to be the death of me, you know that?” he growls into Castiel’s ear, biting gently on his earlobe.

Castiel laughs once and runs his hand down Dean’s sides until they reach the waistband of his jeans. “Oh, just shut up and take your clothes off.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically all shameless porn. I'm only meeting demands of my friends / readers, so I do not regret it one bit.

By the time they finally make it to the bed their bedroom floor is completely littered with clothes, leaving the two of them in just their boxers. Castiel pushes Dean roughly so that he lands flat on his back on the bed and lets him shuffle up further towards the pillows before climbing on after him and straddling his hips. Once settled, Castiel bends down to kiss Dean again before moving to bite down hard on the crook of his neck. Dean responds exactly how Cas knew he would, by bucking his hips upwards and letting his hands fly up to grab onto Castiel’s back, his nails digging into the former angel’s shoulder blades. Cas smirks against his skin and, after he gently licks the bite mark to soothe it, his lips continue the journey southwards. He wraps his mouth around one of Dean’s nipples, sucking gently and swirling his tongue around it. Dean threads the fingers of one hand into Castiel’s hair as a loud moan begins to rip itself from his throat. Before he can make a sound however, Cas clamps a hand down over his mouth. 

“Now, now, Dean,” he whispers. “Keep it down. We don’t want to wake the baby.”

Dean raises one eyebrow, and for a second, Castiel thinks he’s going to argue. What happens instead is far better. Keeping his gaze locked on Castiel’s, Dean very deliberately adjusts the tilt of his head _just so_ and slowly draws his partner’s index finger into his mouth. Castiel’s eyes widen considerably as he watches his finger disappear behind Dean’s full lips, and when he feels the tongue wrapping itself around the digit, he closes his eyes and moans from deep in his chest.

Dean quickly removes the finger from his mouth with a loud ‘pop’ and smirks up at Castiel. “Now, now, Cas. We don’t want to wake the baby,” he mocks.

Castiel narrows his eyes and suddenly grabs hold of both of Dean’s wrists, pinning them to the bed above his head. “Oh you are going to pay for that.”

He doesn’t even give Dean the time to answer before he rolls his hips agonisingly slowly, ensuring that Dean feels every inch of Castiel’s hardness against his own. Dean responds beautifully, lifting his hips to repeatedly meet Cas’ in perfect synchronisation and before too long he is wrapping his legs around Castiel’s waist and begging “Please, Cas, I swear to God.”

Just seeing Dean flushed and writhing beneath him is enough for Castiel stop the torture, and he reaches to his right to open the top drawer of the bedside table. When Dean sees the bottle of lube and the foil packet in Castiel’s hand, he bites down hard on his lip and frantically works to push Castiel’s boxers down past his hips. Castiel rolls his eyes and gathers both of Dean’s wrists into one hand. 

“Dean, we’re doing this at my pace tonight.” He leans down so that his breath dances across Dean’s cheek. “I really don’t want to have to use the tie tonight.”

As he leans back again, he very quickly removes both Dean’s and his own boxers before moving so that he’s kneeling in between Dean’s thighs. He snaps open the cap on the lube and efficiently slicks up three of his fingers – he knows Dean will need three before he’s ready – and Dean automatically plants one foot flat on the bed and bends his other knee right up to his chest. Castiel can’t help but smile, remembering how long it had taken for him to convince Dean to do this the first time. He’d given in eventually but now he gladly lets Cas top every single time and god he is so beautiful like this. After Castiel believes he has taken enough time admiring the man beneath him, he slowly reaches his hand down and teases Dean’s hole with his index finger before pushing it into him. Dean’s back arches off the bed at the intrusion but it doesn’t take long for him to press back, sliding further onto Castiel’s finger. That’s the signal for Cas to start moving it around, which he does without further prompting. Too soon, that isn’t enough for Dean, so Cas adds a second finger, scissoring the both of them to properly stretch and prepare his partner. Then, he curls his fingers just slightly and judging by the way Dean nearly launches off the bed altogether, he knows he has found the right spot. This, more than anything, makes him suddenly very impatient to get on with it and he finally adds the third finger, sliding them in and out of Dean, ensuring he finds that sweet spot every time. 

“Oh fuck, Cas, please,” Dean manages to pant. “Please I need-”

And Castiel doesn’t waste any more time after that. He pulls his fingers out (Dean absolutely does _not_ whimper at the loss) and expertly tears the foil packet open with his teeth, rolls the condom on and slicks it with the lube before sliding into Dean. Both of them groan involuntarily and Castiel lets him adjust for a moment before finally starting to move. Castiel plants his hands firmly on Dean’s hip, hard enough to leave bruises, while Dean’s hands slam down to fist the sheets and his eyes manage to close without him even asking them to. For every one of Castiel’s thrusts, Dean pushes back just as much and then both settle into the rhythm they established two years ago.

When one of Dean’s hands finds its way to the nape of Castiel’s neck, Cas knows that from here on in, Dean will refuse to keep his mouth shut. 

“Shit, Cas yes, yes oh my god,” he moans, his fingers tightening in Castiel’s hair.

Castiel just growls low in his throat and hooks one hand underneath Dean’s leg so that he can change the angle and slam in deeper. Dean’s eyes fly open again as Castiel hits his prostate and the noise that follows is so _filthy_ that Castiel can feel the heat pooling in his belly far too early.

“Dammit Cas that’s so _good, fuck_!” Dean’s words steadily increase in volume as he struggles to keep a hold of himself.

And suddenly Castiel needs to see Dean come undone first, so he reaches one hand between them and wraps his long fingers around Dean’s already leaking cock. He begins stroking up and down, swiping his thumb over the head, which has Dean whining and _mewling_ underneath him. He can see how close the younger man is, so he leans forward and whispers almost inaudibly, “Come on, Dean. Let me see you.”

He feels Dean tighten around him and hears him yell as he finally reaches his climax and shoots sticky white heat all over Castiel’s hand and both of their stomachs. The clench of Dean’s muscles around his already throbbing cock is enough to send Castiel over the edge and he roughly sinks his teeth into Dean’s shoulder and shudders slightly before he finally comes, continuing to ride out his orgasm until he is completely spent.

He pulls out of Dean, wincing slightly at how the movement feels on his over sensitive cock and pulls off the condom, tying it off before tossing it into the trash can. He then rolls off Dean to lie at his side and is just about to settle down in his favourite position – his nose nuzzled into the crook of Dean’s neck and one arm thrown over his waist – when they both simultaneously hear a very loud insistent cry from the next room. 

Castiel sighs. “We’re really going to have to start making use of that gag,” is all he can get out before sleep claims him.


End file.
